The retinal nerve fiber layer (NFL) is an important ophthalmoscopic indicator of optic nerve integrity. However, broader clinical use of NFL observation could be possible by improving methods used to record and analyze NFL changes. We will develop computerized image processing techniques for enhancement of the NFL in fundus photographs taken with red-free light. Using the enhanced images we will develop methods for quantification of nerve fiber layer loss. The enhanced images should facilitate early detection of optic nerve damage from glaucoma and other optic neuropathies. Quantification of nerve fiber bundle damage will help in monitoring progression of optic nerve disease and efficacy of medical therapy. Sensitivity and reproducibility of the techniques developed will be tested. All techniques will be devised for use with standard fundus photographic procedures.